Beneath the Pretty Wrapping
by notmygoodies
Summary: While attending a party, Lizzie and Gordo make a mistake that ruins their new relationship. It starts off like all the stories here, but I promise the ending will be different. (Written in journal format) LG MM
1. Help Lizzie

**Author's Note:** I'm not a big Lizzie McGuire fan, but my younger sister's are. I think some of the stories here are amazing. "Teen Tours" and "The Road To Where We Are" are my favorites. I really have no idea where this story is going. I got bored and just started writing. I know there's a lot of Lizzie/Gordo, Miranda/Matt stories, but one more isn't going to hurt anything. I hope you like it. Love Christina - "Mm...that feels good. Are you sure you've never done this before?" cooed Miranda. 

"Miranda, let's not talk about what I've done before." Matt placed another tender kiss on her lips. "Let's focus on what we're doing now."

"If Lizzie knew about this, she would kill us both."

"Damn right she would."

"She's way too busy riding Ethan's dick to notice."

Matt stopped what he was doing and sat up. Miranda followed.

"Ethan? I thought her and Gordo had something going on."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Ever since that party she's been blowing him off, and she broke things off with him a couple days ago. He was so crushed. The rest of the day she was all over Ethan."

"Well, she has been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

Matt answered slowly. "Well, she hasn't said not one negative thing to me lately, and she's barely said a word to either of my parents."

"I wonder what's wrong. I've noticed a change in her too. One minute she's laughing and talking. The next, she looks as if someone died."

"Some nights I hear her crying in her sleep. I tried to see what was up one night, and she just smiled and told me it was nothing."

"Matt, we really have to get to the bottom of this. I don't like to see my best friend hurting while hurting my other best friend in the process."

"Me neither."

"If only she knew..." Matt thought.

Matt pulled Miranda close to him as the couple slowly drifted off to sleep on the large blanket. They didn't realize that all the while Lizzie was not far from them listening to their entire conversation.

**Matt's Journal**

I didn't tell Miranda everything. I know the exact cause of Lizzie's recent change. She's pregnant. I feel bad about keeping secrets from Miranda, but I think my sister's trust is much more important. Lizzie didn't come to me. I found out myself and confronted her about it.

You see Lizzie has been getting up really early in the mornings. Our bedrooms are connected so I can hear just about everything. She runs into the bathroom, turns on the shower, and throws up. I know she's throwing up because I peeked around the door and saw her. I didn't believe it at first. Lizzie is the most innocent, naïve person you'll ever meet. You'd think getting knocked up would be the last thing she'd do. Then I found the positive pregnancy test in the trashcan. I didn't want our parents too see it, so for once in my 14 years of being alive I took out the trash.

I knew this piece of hidden information was killing Lizzie inside. Our family is Catholic, and the thought of abortion is simply out of the question. Keeping the baby would mean everyone knowing she'd sinned. I decided to talk to her about it when we were both alone. Lizzie seemed relieved to have someone else in on the secret, and I'm glad it was me. Even though I don't show it sometimes, I love my sister, and I want us to be able to talk to each other. Ok, I'm going to stop before I start getting even mushier.

Things are going great with Miranda and I. It's still a dream to me. Me, a freshman guy, is actually dating a junior. I'm not even supposed to be a freshman, but thanks to the fact that I'm a genius (ha) I was able to skip grade eight. At first, I didn't want to leave because Melina, my best friend and girlfriend at the time, didn't want me to. Lizzie finally talked some since into me, and I decided to go anyways. Ok, that was after she broke up with me for my other so-called best friend, Lanny. I haven't talked to either other them since that day. I didn't even bother trying to get her back. One Melina makes up her mind it's final.

I wish I could tell Lizzie about it, but I don't think she'll like the fact that her little brother hooked up with her best friend. But then again, it's not like she has a say in this. I don't want to cause any more hurt and confusion.


	2. How It Happened

Lizzie's Diary 

I can't believe those two. They really think they can run around together without me noticing. Hello, I'm not that blonde! If they'd just told me from the beginning that they were a couple I wouldn't be mad, but now I am. I can't believe they hid this from me for so long. I'm more disappointed in Matt than I am in Miranda. I thought since I opened up to him; he would start to open up to me. I guess not. Maybe they're just trying not to hurt my feelings. The decision to keep this from me did hurt my feelings anyways. I wonder if Gordo knows.

Oh no, Gordo! I'm doing the same thing to Gordo as Matt and Miranda are doing to me. It's not easy telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant with his child. I just left him in the dark. What if I told him, and he doesn't want anything to do with me? I'm just not ready to take that risk. I kind of already lost him though. I should have never broken up with him.

The whole thing was a big mistake. We had just hooked up, and the party was our first time being together in public. If it weren't for us being intoxicated, we would have never had sex so soon. It was mostly my fault, and the person who spiked the drinks. Kate had warned me about it when we first walked through the door, but I quickly forgot. After downing several cups of soda and punch, Gordo and I were trashed. All I remember was dragging him into the bathroom and waking up the next morning in the tub with him beside me. I put my clothes back on and snuck out the back door.

I didn't think to check for a condom. Gordo is always the responsible one. I was sure that despite his drunken state, he was able to slide on a rubber. I guessed wrong about that too. I decided to try out for cheerleading again when we started high school. I couldn't believe it when I actually made it. Anyways, we'd been practicing hard for our upcoming competitions so I didn't really notice that I hadn't gotten my period.

A few days before our first competition, I started to feel horrible. I threw up every morning, and it was impossible for me to hold down my lunch. I didn't consider the fact that I could be pregnant until Kate made that comment.

**Start Flashback**

Lizzie is walking to her English class when Kate approaches her.

"Lizzie! Wait up!" shouted Kate from across the hall.

"Hey Kate."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You look a bit pale, and I saw you running to the bathroom during second hour."

"I'm fine. It just nerves. The big competition is coming up, and my back walkovers are kind of shaky."

"You have no reason to be nervous. Just between me and you, I think you're one of the best on the squad."

A funny thought came to Kate, and she giggle.

"If you weren't so innocent, I'd think you were pregnant or something."

The both began to laugh loudly. Kate didn't notice the scared look on Lizzie's face.

End Flashback 

I'm going to be in deep shit when my parents find out. I lied to them about the party and got pregnant. That's what I get for trying to be normal. Gordo is going to hate me too for not coming right out and tell him. Miranda and Kate and the rest of the student body is going to be so surprise. I'm going to call Gordo right now and make things right with him. I don't think I can tell him about the baby just yet.


	3. Gordo's Confession

Thanks for the reviews! I was really expecting any. :)  
  
**Gordo's Journal**

I know what happened at Ethan's party. When I woke up that morning in the bathtub and stared down at Lizzie's beautiful face, I was the happiest guy in the world, but I knew it wouldn't last. As soon as Lizzie discovered what we had done, she would push me away. She told me before we started dating that she wasn't ready for it. We hardly even made out before that night! It was killing me inside. Hormones suck!

I was right when I said Lizzie would push me away. She's been avoiding me for the past month and a half. I tried calling her house, but Matt picked up. He told me that to give Lizzie some time to figure things out, and she'd come to me when she is ready. I bet he knows. Why would Lizzie tell Matt anything? She constantly claims that he is an "annoying, dumb, careless, obnoxious brat". Matt has grown up a lot over the past few years though.

Miranda says she hasn't confided in her either. In fact, Lizzie has been avoiding her too. Now that's weird. They talk constantly. Actually, Miranda probably has no clue about it. She and Matt came to the party with us but not together. At least that's what we all thought. Later that night, I saw those to sneak upstairs. They couldn't have seen us go into the bathroom. Go Matt! It's every guys dream to have an older woman. Well, it's not my dream. I want Lizzie.

It took so long for me to confess my feelings for her, and now it's all gone to waste. She doesn't want me anymore, or else she would at least talk to me. The last time she said anything to me was when she broke up with me. "I'm sorry Gordo, but I can do this right now." That's all she said, but it was clear that she didn't want me anymore. What have I done? I should have stopped it, but I wanted it so badly.

Lizzie was completelytrashed. I wasn't. She came onto me so strongly. Damn, it was sexy! I wanted to do her right there in the middle of Ethan's living room. Then she took me by the hand and dragged me into the bathroom while whispering naughty things into my ear. I was living out a fantasy. It took no time at all to strip off our clothes and get into a sixty-nine. Just minutes after we came, I was rejuvenated. I asked her it was alright; and she giggle and nodded. A split second later, I was inside of her. It felt so good.

Those few minutes caused me to lose everything. I'm so stupid.

Note To Self: I should make the chapters longer.


End file.
